


Breaking Into Darkness

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied hints at slash, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Breaking Into Darkness<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Megatron, Starscream, the Fallen, ensemble, mentions of Optimus Prime in first chapter<br/>Summary: In secret, a weapon is built and named after a foe the Cybertronian race have not yet learned to control.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine<br/>Warnings: violence, language, implied slash hints<br/>Notes: This fic is pre Darkened Silence AU 'verse, prequel to "Rough Play" and the main fic, "Taken Into The Dark Silence". This ficlet slightly borrows information from the tf wiki page and a toy bio for how and where exactly ROTF Devestator got his/it's name in the movie continuity from.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Breaking Into Darkness  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Megatron, Starscream, the Fallen, ensemble, mentions of Optimus Prime in first chapter  
> Summary: In secret, a weapon is built and named after a foe the Cybertronian race have not yet learned to control.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine  
> Warnings: violence, language, implied slash hints  
> Notes: This fic is pre Darkened Silence AU 'verse, prequel to "Rough Play" and the main fic, "Taken Into The Dark Silence". This ficlet slightly borrows information from the tf wiki page and a toy bio for how and where exactly ROTF Devestator got his/it's name in the movie continuity from.

For all the beauty that was Cybertron, it also had it's own dangers aside from the obvious though pathetic lower mechanical lifeforms. For all their powerful and advanced technology, there was something that their beloved technology could not control.

The terrifying gusts of winds that raged around the equator, known as the Devestator Winds. Said to destructive enough to destroy anything and everything in its path.

And in his prison, the Fallen smiled maliciously knowing full well enough that something could be created to harass destructive forces of its own like the raging winds. Now it was the time to tell his follower to create a Transformer capable of such devastation.

0000

Megatron was scanning moodily over reports of needless design from the science wings, knowing that it was something that his dear brother should be looking over. But no, the stupid fool had his head wrapped his little scientific studies.

That fool should be doing this needless activity, not him. Though he supposed he could delegate the work to Starscream, that fragger could at least understand the useless babble and rambles in the reports and then turn it into something useful to use against his brother.

_Megatron.._

But least it was more than likely that his Master may have something for him. Information perhaps? Intel on his brother's movements? Something that would at least be more interesting than reading reports from his brother's pet projects. He thought on what could be more interesting to do than the reports or keeping his optic sensors trained on his brother's movements.

Antagonizing Starscream and his fellow seekers in Vosian territory would more than entertaining to watch as some hapless mech were to stumble into a seeker's nest home and attempt to steal a hatchling. Perhaps it would be something to make happen.

"What is your bidding my Master?"

_I want you and the group you now lead to create a being that is more destructive than the Devestator Winds around Cybertron's equatorial planes. It will be most useful in your conquering of the known and unknown galaxies._

"By your will. It will be done, my Master."

_Excellent._

The large silver Lord Protector left the smallish room with a contemplative smirk on his face plating and found Starscream waiting for him with a almost knowing look in his optics.

"What is your command, Lord Megatron?"

"I have a new assignment for you, Starscream. But first I believe there is the problem in Vos that we must deal with."

Starscream's optics brightened with anger and vindictive glee as a staticy hiss left his vocalizer as his wing plating seemed to vibrate. The stealing attempts on the seeker hatchlings had left the flyers with almost little to none patience with the mechs who constantly trying to steal their younglings. 

It was clear that they wanted them for something, but just as what that something was they had no inkling idea of it yet. And this time, one of the Cybertronians had stupidly allowed his or herself to get caught by the seekers in the attempt.

Megatron allowed himself to smirk behind the seeker's back, once this annoyance was dealt then he could begin work immediately on the new destructive Cybertronian that he could use to get rid of his enemies. And his dear brother as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Securing the materials without gaining his useless brother's attention was easy especially so since he had gone on a "trip" so to speak with Starscream to gather needed materials for the construction of new beings.

Finding the right mechs to keep the construction a secret from the witless Prime, was almost to easy considering the areas that they were going too. Seemed not everyone loved their dear Prime.

And the mechs that had been attempting to steal the seeker hatchlings? They had been sent as per his Master's orders to Cybertron's equator and see if they were to survive the Devestator Winds in that area.

So far no one had heard from them and Frenzy had reported seeing some lost limbs, which wasn't worrisome. Seeing as these mechs were no one important, they wouldn't be missed of course and they wouldn't really be bothering the seeker nation anymore.

His Master had taught him that failure was not an option, perhaps that was something that he could instill in Starscream and the secret new team that his brother wouldn't know anything about until it was too lately. After all, his brother was currently playing with his little science friends, they would be the first to be sacrificed in the changes that were too come.

As decreed by Master, the weak would fall to the strong and the strong would prevail for all time.

"Lord Protector, what are your orders?"

He glanced at the mech who had spoken, the whelp had been useful in the needed materials moved and made ready for its use. The fool didn't seem to care what it was that he had helped with, just so as long as his family unit was spared in the devastation to come.

Highly unlikely, family units were a weakness and his would burn in the fires of change to come. And in those fires, his Master would rise up and bring about a new era with him at the head of it.

Optimus Prime would be the first to fall.

"Begin the construction, using these specs."

"At once, my Lord."

And so construction would continue with or without the fool, once his attachments were taken well out of the picture. But how best to do just that?

0000

Something was up, he was sure of it and his brother would likely be at the center of it. He was going to need to have proof of just that.

He might be Prime, so the question would be how to prove and gain the attention of the Enforcers to catch his brother. Would Megatron be able to sway them, into believing him instead?

What could he do to prove it?


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken more than several cycles than predicted to keep his brother's little spies occupied elsewhere on Cybertron and to gather the needed materials that didn't require off-lining some useless piece of scrap metal and going through the proper channels.

So it was easy with tiny mini mechs like Frenzy and his twin around, to make themselves useful in gathering the materials.

And it was thanks to Starscream and his fellow seekers causing enough of a scene with another mech trying to steal another hatchling and waving around the parts of the last Cybertronian that had tried to do, so that the Decepticon builders and scientists were able to complete the construction of the new team.

He was sure that his brother was completely suspicious of his actions, but perhaps some vorn he and his followers would thank him for the actions that he and his group had taken to ensure the future of their people.

Really this was for the best interest of all Cybertron.

Megatron stood in his quarters having sent away Starscream and the rest of the command group out of the war room that lay some kilks away his personal quarters, going over the specs of the team. There could not be any weaknesses that the enemy could use against them and succeed to take down their gestalt team. Could not be allowed to happen at all.

Especially not when the lives of his people were at stake.

0000

Starscream and his trine glanced at the inert sparkling Cybertronians that lay on the tables in front of them with ill hidden dark interest. He wondered vaguely just what Megatron had planned to do with them.

Just how would they be able to aid the Decepticon cause?

_  
/Starscream.. what do sparklings have to do with the Decepticons?/_

_/I do not know, Thundercracker. Perhaps Megatron has finally lost it?/_

_/You know that's likely to be highly doubtful, Star.../_

_/Thanks for ruining that dream of mine, Skywarp. But we shall see soon what Mighty Megatron has planned../  
_

The dull thudding of pedes nearby had the trine looking around to see Soundwave and another smaller mech, Barricade, staring at them with open distrust. Perhaps a new mech to gain as an ally for the seekers in the vorns to come.

Then their mighty leader joined them and some of the scientists stood at attention, ready for their orders.

"It is time. Bring them all online."

"At once Lord Megatron."

Sparks ignited as the switches were flipped on and energy, along with data rapidly streamed into the once dark inert forms, they watched in silence as the light shows ended and they stood up their tables slowly stretching their limbs, before one of them saluted Megatron.

"We live to serve, Lord Megatron. We are the Constructicons."

"Soundwave, Starscream. Begin their training, make them ready for what is to come."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

0000

Within the dark silence of the void, a single thought emerged from the presence.

_Another will be needed soon.._


End file.
